


Nobody's Home (for now)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Caught, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: When Peter asked Tony to come over before Aunt May got home from work, he was expecting a little bit of fooling around. Some making out, some heavy petting, teasing pant buttons but ultimately stopping short. He did not expect Tony to strip him down, slip under his covers, and look up at him with those brown, mischievous eyes.





	Nobody's Home (for now)

Peter watches, enraptured, as Tony sinks beneath the blankets on his bed. His beard tickles his stomach as he kisses his way down, and Peter can’t help the harsh gasp he sucks in when he feels Tony’s tongue lathe over the head of his cock.

“That good?” Tony asks, not expecting or receiving an answer, only another sharp intake of breath as he gives him another lick.

Peter’s fingers twist into the sheets when Tony moves down to kiss at his balls, his thighs, his- “Fuck!”

Tony smirks past his outstretched tongue rubbing circles into Peter’s perineum. He stays for a moment, finally moving back to Peter’s cock to take him down entirely.

Peter’s hands fly down to grip at Tony’s hair, a cry ripping out of his body. Tony moves agonizingly slowly, his fingers petting over his thighs making his hair stand on end.

Tony takes his time, carefully twisting his head to either side to make sure his tongue doesn’t miss a spot. Peter’s hips tremble beneath him, and Tony preemptively holds him down.

Peter arches and writhes, unable to hold still despite being pinned down. It goes on for no less than a minute before Peter is sobbing, “Please, oh god, please, Mr. Stark, please-“

Tony could listen to Peter beg all day long, but he knows that Peter’s ability to appreciate a slow burn is slim to none. He is already hiccuping needy breaths above him, his whole body putting in the effort to thrust into Tony’s mouth. Tony starts to move in earnest, earning him a shout.

“Gonna- I’m gonna-!” Peter gasps, his whole body drawing tight.

“Peter!”

Peter yelps and moves his hands to clutch the blanket to his stomach, thanking every higher power he can think of that Tony was already out of sight. “Aunt May!”

May is almost as red as Peter, her response showing her surprise. “Since when are you having sex?!”

Peter gaps his mouth, shaking his head. “I-I mean this is like the first time I’m sorry for doing it here I should have just gone somewhere else I’m so sorry Aunt May it will never happen again please don’t be mad I’m so-“

“Stop. No.” She sighs, turning away. “If you have to do it I want you to do it somewhere safe, just…” May locks the door pointedly. “I’m going to go get… some milk or… something.” May pauses, mouthing, “Is that Liz?”

Peter doesn’t respond, his mortified face only going redder. “Aunt May!” He whispers, watching her scurry out.

There is a long stretch of silence when the door clicks shut. Finally, regaining himself, Peter asks quietly, “Would it be really weird if you kept going? Do we have to stop now?”

Tony responds by picking right back up where he left off, reveling in the sob he pulls out of Peter. He holds no punches, bouncing his head and swishing his tongue, using his fingers to pet at his balls. In no time Tony has Peter wound tight again, Peter’s hips snatching beneath Tony’s hands.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark-“ Peter chants. His breath is coming in quick pants, and his hands have returned to Tony’s hair. The feeling of Tony’s head pushing against and retreating from his hands only has Peter skating closer to the edge. “Oh, oh, oh!”

Tony smirks around Peter’s cock when Peter’s thighs squeeze at either side of his head, Peter’s debauched sob muffled as a result. Peter’s hips buckle against Tony’s grip, and wet heat gushes over his tongue. He easily swallows down what Peter has to give him, carefully releasing him once he is spent. Tony moves up Peter’s body, kissing him softly.

Peter is still panting hard, already shoving his hand down the front of Tony’s unbuttoned pants. “You need to come, I want you to come.”

Tony pushes Peter’s hands away and pulls out his cock, straddling Peter’s chest. “How about you let me take care of that, and you just lie there and look pretty for me?”

Peter’s mouth hangs open, pink flushing over his face.

“Oh fuck, like that is perfect, Peter.” Tony strokes himself in front of Peter’s face, the head of his cock occasionally bumping into the plush skin of Peter’s bottom lip.

Peter’s hands glide up Tony’s thighs, watching Tony move skillfully. Tony’s face slowly falls slack, his eyes swallowing Peter. Peter widens his mouth and lets his tongue peek out, wet with spit.

“Fuck…” Tony growls, carefully slipping his other hand behind Peter’s head. He sighs loudly as he comes, striping Peter’s face. Tony huffs a chuckle at Peter’s startled expression, rolling off of his chest. “Sorry, I thought my aim was better than that.”

Peter’s face twists in disgust as he swallows what landed in his mouth. “That’s alright, actually.”

Tony grabs a shirt off the floor and wipes what he can off of Peter’s face, kissing his forehead. “You need to wash your face, I expect your Aunt to be very familiar with the look of dried come.”

Peter snorts and moves to the door to peek out, making sure that May is gone. “I could shower, and you could come?” Peter asks, smiling shyly.

“Well, I’m not as young as I used to be, but you could probably come.” Tony says as he passes Peter at the door.

“I- that’s not-“ Peter sputters, rushing ahead to lead Tony to the bathroom. “I just meant, like, you don’t have to-“

Tony peels off his shirt and drapes it over the sink. “Relax, kid.” He pushes off his still unbuttoned pants and places them with his shirt. He steps to the shower and turns the water on, looking back at Peter with a smirk. “Besides, your cock is quickly becoming one of my favorite things to have in my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
